Our Only Chance
by Evanescence Immortal Girl
Summary: Just random Inuyasha/Kagome stuff. *CURRENTLY ON HIATUS! SORRY!*


Author's Note: Yeah, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Don't sue, okay?

Love is a Place

Chapter 1

Inuyasha looked up from his perch in a tall oak tree just beside Kaede's house in the village. Kagome was sleeping in there at this very moment, and Inuyasha wished he was in there too. Kaede had forbidden him from sleeping inside though, in fear Naraku might carry out a surprise attack on them. An acorn fell off the tree, nearly missing his head, and fell to the ground below.

"Feh." Inuyasha mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Inuyasha!" A girl called out to him.

It was completely pitch black and Inuyasha couldn't even see his own hand in front of him.

"Kagome!" He yelled out, "Where are you?!"

"Naraku, he-" Kagome tried to tell him what had happened, but Naraku coverd her mouth.

"She's mine now." Naraku hissed angerly.

"Never!" Inuyasha screamed.

"You can't even see!...Ouch!" Naraku said faintly.

"No, no, no." Inuyasha moaned squirming in the tree.

All of a sudden he fell out of the tree and landed in a large thorn bush.

"Youch!...God dammit!" Inuyasha screamed with pain.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, picking the thorns out of his butt.

"Yeah..what happened?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing his head.

"You were sleeping in a tree after reading a comic book about a girl who got murdered by a cow."

"You're kidding me, right?" Inuyasha asked, "That's so cheesy of me."

Kagome reached down and picking up the comic book, which was stuck in the thorn bush, and held it up in front of his face. Inuyasha blushed, obviously wishing she wouldn't have noticed the book.

"This is the last time I'm ever going to let you read one of my comic books." Kagome laughed while putting it into her yellow backpack.

"Anyway, I have to go back to my own time, I have a big test today and if I don't show up for it I'll fail. Which also means I'll fail that class."

"Feh." Was the only word Inuyasha he spoke before climbing back into the tree and looking away.

"Listen, Inuyasha, I'll be back at..." Kagome paused to look at her watch. "6:30, I'll be back at 6:30. Cya later, Inuyasha!" She said happily and ran off with her backpack.

He looked after her longingly, oh how he wished he could go with her.

6:30 came and gone, then 7:00...then7:30...

'_Damn, she's running late_.' Inuyasha thought to himself, while trying to convince himself that he wasn't worried about her.

'_Okay, that's it. I'm going to look for her.'_ Inuyasha began to walk through his forest and to the well which separated the feudal era with the modern age. He jumped quickly into the well and landed on his feet at the bottom. When he climbed out of it, it was quickly apparent that he was no longer in his own time, but a more modern day.

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent to her bedroom upstairs of her house, but once he was there he didn't know what to do.

'_Should I just barge in or should I knock first?' _

He decided to knock, so Kagome couldn't sit him for being rude. But when she answered the door she gasped.

"Oh Inuyasha! What are you doing here?! Oh my God! I'm sorry I didn't come back! I was busy!" Kagome stammered, trying to apologize but was sounding like more of an idiot than anything.

"Feh." Inuyasha said and pushed past her and into her room. She walked in behind him and shut the door.

"Make yourself comfortable, I have to study for the math test tomorrow." Kagome said in a frustrated tone.

"Why do you always have so many of these _'tests'_?"

She shrugged and sat down at her desk. "The teachers are stupid, I guess."

Inuyasha didn't ask any questions, instead he just laid down on her bed and closed his eyes.

"Whenever I said to make yourself comfortable , I didn't mean _'that' _comfortable." Kagome laughed. He didn't take any notice to what she had just said, he was too tired to care.

Later that night...

It was 2:00 AM, and Kagome really wanted to sleep now. Until she discovered a minor problem; Inuyasha was still sleeping in her bed. She wondered what she could do..

'_Well, I could always push him out of the bed and wake him..or sleep in the bed along with him..' _She though to herself. Finally she gave in and climbed into the bed next to him, and she didn't quite put her head on the pillow before she fell asleep.

The Next Morning...

"Oh my God, I'm late!" Kagome shrieked with fear.

"Late for what?" Inuyasha stretched and lazily opened an eye.

"School! And I have the biggest test yet!" She cried and hurried to the bathroom.

"You should just relax." He said following her into the bathroom.

"Maybe on the weekend but not now!"

Kagome hurried back to her room and grabbed her backpack.

"What's so special about this...school place, if all you do is study and stress over it?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I don't know...it's just there, I guess. When I go I want you to stay here at all times until I come home,okay?!" Kagome commanded.

"Okay, well you know where I'll be then." Inuyasha stretched back on the bed.

**6:48 PM...**

Kagome threw her things down and crashed down on the bed not noticing she was lying on top of Inuyasha.

"Hey now!...Hey, back so soon?" Inuyasha jumped up with glee. "Kagome!...Kagome?!...Kagome! Get up!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Huh? Oh good night, Inu..." Kagome smiled falling to sleep again. Inuyasha pushed her onto the floor.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm in the mood to do something, ya know?" Inuyasha winked.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Well..." He began to laugh.

"Oh no! Not that...no, we won't do it!" Kagome argued.

'_Ugh..What am I thinking trying to do this with her?'_ Inuyasha thought, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was feeling something totally new towards her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He said, "I don't know what came over me..."

He stood up to leave when Kagome grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Where are you going?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I just...need some time to think..." With that Inuyasha released his arm from her grasp and walked away.


End file.
